1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to facilitating content accessibility via different communication formats. In particular, embodiments of the present invention relate to proactively translating content originally received from an IPv4 enabled server in IPv4 format to an IPv6 format to facilitate accessibility via IPv6.
2. Description of the Related Art
Despite the commencement of a shift towards IPv6 (Internet Protocol version 6), many Internet resources are still only accessible via IPv4 (Internet Protocol version 4) due to the complexity and expense of transitioning to IPv6.